


Bittersweet abuse

by peachy_raccoon (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, Assault, BDSM, Choking, Dom/sub, F/M, Fingerfucking, Heavy BDSM, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Spanking, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/peachy_raccoon
Summary: In the land of Ossium two countries ruled much of the land; Serenum, The country of light, peace, and prosperity and Tenebris, The country of darkness, war, and decay. The two countries had been at war for hundreds of years but soon Serenum came to terms with the fact that they couldn't hold off Tenebris' troops much longer. In an attempt to make peace, King Alastor Aero marries his 16 year old daughter off to Prince Harpus Bellum who is five years older than her.Princess Mara soon learns that his cruel and cold attitude applies to her as well. She will now have to endure Sexual and physical abuse from him, while keeping up a public image in order to keep her home kingdom safe.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 16





	1. Far from Home

That morning had been quite emotional for Mara. She would be leaving her family possibly forever and she only had two hours to say goodbye. It seemed so unfair to her, she was being forced to marry a man she had never met before. Her parents would never see her walk down the aisle, her sisters would never help her pick out a dress, and if she ever had children her family would never know them. She felt like her family and her people were snatched away from her and she was powerless to do anything. 

"Do you really have to go?" Her oldest sister, Maria asked as she held her in a tight hug.

"I don't want to, believe me. But you know I have to. You and Elise have to take care of this place. In a way I'm helping for when you take over; Peace in Tenebris means peace here. I'll try to write. I promise." she wanted to cry as she told her this. She came to the realization was leaving for real, for good. She pulled away from the hug and tried to choke down her tears. "I have to go now." She said. She walked to the carriage she'd be leaving in and she looked back to see both of her sisters and her mother waving her off. Her father had been busy and couldn't say goodbye, but she didn't care. He did this to her and now she was pulling away from the palace. The bright shades of white and gold she once knew were being stripped away from her. 

The trip from Serenum's capital to Tenebris' border would take three days. Mara spent those three days thinking, thinking of everything that was about to come. All the what-if's swirled through her mind. 

On her last day in Serenum, she watched the beautiful green fields and rows of fruit trees and crops slowly fade into brown dead grass and scrawny black trees with no leaves. There was no doubt about it, they were in Tenebris. She snapped out of her entranced state when the door opened. It was a guard from Tenebris.  
" Alright, get out!" His voice was demanding and sharp making Mara jump back a bit but she listened. She exited the carriage and kept her head down. She entered one of Tenebris' carriages that would take her to the capital of Tenbris in two days time.

Those two days passed fast and soon she was at the foot of the dark palace of Tenebris. She felt her stomach sink. She wanted to home, back to the bright lands and white marble walls that she had grown up with. She knew it was too late when one of the guards gripped her wrist and pulled her towards the palace.   
" We're three hours late because of your incompetent guards. The prince hates waiting." This guard also had the same scary demeanor.

She didn't say anything and she just followed behind the guard while his grip on her wrist tightened.   
He lead her down the dimly lit corridors to the courtyard. She looked around as he dragged her over to the prince who was sitting on a bench under a red maple tree. Many of the flowers in the garden were shades of reds and blacks, the kingdom's colors. She made eye contact with the prince for the first time. He didn't look too scary, that calmed Mara a bit. The guard still had a tight grip on her. The prince waved a hand and the guard let go of her and left with a bow. 

"You're late." His voice was bitter stern. Mara looked at the ground and sighed.

"Yes, I'm truly sorry. We ran into some problems at the border." Her eyes started to wander around the garden. 

"Well, I guess I can forgive you as you are well mannered." He looked her up and down keeping his gaze on her breasts for an uncomfortable amount of time. She nervously shifted as he checked her out. "If you don't mind I'd like to have a private conversation inside." He stood up and offered his hand to Mara.

She reluctantly took his hand and he led her inside. He led her down another endless corridor to his living quarters. He opened the door for her. " Go on."  
Mara walked in and looked around a bit from where she was standing. She heard the door shut and the click of the lock. That set her off a bit so she turned around and looked towards him.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Her tone was nervous and uncertain. 

" You listen here and you listen good, you will never under any circumstances make me wait. Regardless of the reason why. Do you understand... Or shall I make you understand?" He has cornered Mara up against the wall. Her large chest just barely touching him. She had to look up to look him in the eye. Her breath was shaking and her heart was thumping. Then he asked again. "I said do you understand?" 

"I-I thought I was forg-" She was cut off by him gripping her face tightly. 

"I have a public image to maintain. What I say in public may or may not match what I say behind closed doors. Now I won't ask again, do you understand?"

"Yes." Mara managed to squeak out, he let go of her face and stepped away. 

"Good, Now I expect I won't have to wait for you anymore." With that, he left the room to tend to some business leaving Mara to sink to the floor and process what just happened.


	2. Heartbeat

Three days, It had been three days since Mara had arrived in Tenebris. It was early in the morning and the sun was yet to come up. Mara hadn't been able to sleep well since she arrived and Harpus wrapping his hands around her hips all night, every night. She stared through the crack in between the velvet red curtains in an attempt to distract herself from Harpus' tight grip. She knew he did that so she didn't try to escape from him. If she could she would run home, back to her sisters and her parents, back to her people. She quickly shook away that thought. 

A few hours had passed and she was still lost in thought and staring into the void. She was snapped out of her trance by Harpus letting go of her hips. Even though it had been three days she knew the pattern, he'd wake up then let go of her giving her false hope of escaping. She still pretended to be asleep hoping he'd leave again. Even though whenever he left her in the room alone he'd lock the door she enjoyed the quiet. She felt him grab her shoulder and he moved toward her and whispered in her ear. "There's no point in acting like your asleep. I can feel you tense up." Like he said Mara tensed up at the whisper. She shut her eyes tightly and bit her lip slightly, her heart started beating faster. The sound of his voice and the sight of him intimidated her. His hand started moving from her shoulder to her collarbone. "Drop the act, I'm not stupid." his voice was stern and he traced his fingers over her collarbone and started slowly inching down her chest. Dropping the at like he said she grabbed his hand and pushed it away from her. He let out a deep laugh, "Fighting back are we?" he turned the tables and shoved her hand into the bed. Using his free arm he turned her over towards him to see Mara looking up at him, her eyes full of fear and worry. 

"I just wanna go home," She said quietly. Her fear just made him more interested.

"What did I tell you yesterday, have you already forgotten?" he let go of her wrist and moved his hand to her mouth tracing his thumb along her lips. "Well?" 

"I'm not allowed to talk about my old home." She sounded shaky and her body was still tense. Harpus nodded in approval,

"So you're not completely incompetent." His eyes looked into hers like a predator looks at its prey before pouncing. "Maybe you could be useful for something. He looked her up and down and a smirk formed. "No, not quite yet." He moved his hand away from her lips. "Well, I have some business to attend to. I expect you to behave." It sounded like he was talking to a child, the tone and the phrase gave off that kind of vibe. He got up from the bed leaving the silent and stiff Mara on the bed. 

'What was he going to do? Not yet?' She thought about that and stared toward his side of the bed. 

About twenty minutes passed and Harpus was preparing to tend to some drama with inheriting the throne. He turned to Mara before he left. "I fully expect you to be dressed and awake by the time I get back, you know how much I hate waiting." With that, he shut the door to the bedroom and Mara heard him lock the door. She felt more like his prisoner than his fiance. The sun was just peeping over the mountains and she managed to get out of bed and walk toward the window to open the curtains, the room needed a bit of life. The slight light shining into the room brought her comfort and a sense of home. She smiled for the first time since she came to her new home.

Harpus had left thirty minutes ago, he would probably be out for a couple hours, most likely until lunch. Even with all that time she decided to change just in case he came back early and angry. She was still getting used to wearing intricate and dark clothes but she could deal. She was still getting used to tight-laced corsetry and hoop skirts. She finally got dressed in the dark red and black dress that conflicted with her ash blonde hair and ice-blue eyes that were quite common in Serenum.

Two hours later Mara was leaning against the window sill and looking at the view of the dark maples and cloudy mountains when she heard the door unlock. with a small gasp as she quickly shut the curtains. The door opened and she saw an angry Harpus. She was right about him being early and angry. She turned towards the door and she leaned against the window sill. She stayed quiet not really knowing what to say or if she should say anything. She let her eyes make their way towards the ground. The awkward silence of the room was deafening and was finally broken by Harpus' ticked off voice. "I see you followed my order." He said referring to the dress. "But I also see you've broken one of the rules I told you about the other day." He started approaching her. Like normal Mara's heart thumped nearly out of her chest as he neared her. He lifted her head up with his fingers. "Cat got your tongue?" he cocked his head in a threatening motion. 

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to pass the time and looking out the window seemed like the best idea." Even though he tilted her head up towards him she still had to look up a bit to see him. His grip tightened once more. 

"You just wanted to pass the time? You're not at home, you're not here to be comfortable. You know the only reason you are here is to give me an heir. I've already told you that things will be much easier and less painful for you if you follow the few rules I have set in place for you. You can be easily replaced, but that pansy-ass father of yours offered you. Now if I catch you breaking one of the rules again the punishments will be severe. Do you understand?" His voice was threatening and his grip was tight as he could make it.

"I-I'm sorry. It won't happen again." She held back tears but her eyes burned with the temptation to sob like a child. She wanted to defend her father, she normally would snap back and defend the current ruler of her kingdom. But she remembered what he said yesterday, 'Problems and disobedience here will cause problems where you came from.'


	3. The not so happy newly weds

Almost every little girl dreams of her wedding day, The elegant white dress, the feeling of meeting your true love, and for Mara her sisters being there. Sadly many of those dreams were taken away that day. The thing she had been dreading for the past two weeks, her wedding. The moment she had been dreaming of for most of her life wouldn't be so magical.

The day started like any other, Harpus gripping her hips tight then letting go when he woke up. Like clockwork Mara just stayed in place and let him get up. "You do know what today is, don't you?" Mara just nodded her head slowly and pulled the covers closer to her. "Knowing you I thought you'd be excited. You seem like the type to fantasize about a fairytale wedding."

"I used to, but this isn't the fairytale ending I wanted. It's no happily ever after and we both know that." She stated bluntly. She heard him walk towards her and she wondered if she came off as too rebellious. She felt him sit on the edge of the bed and she just pulled the covers over her head like a child. She didn't want any of this, even after weeks this place didn't feel like her home. She was always on the edge near Harpus and even when he left she felt like his prisoner. He'd always tell her how disposable she was. It was not even close to a happily ever after, it was a nightmare come true for her. She was still technically a child herself, at sixteen she should've been sitting at home laughing with her sisters. This would've been fine if Harpus wasn't so awful and cruel. Both of them knew how scared she was in his presence.

Harpus finally spoke, "I want just one day where we can act like we love each other. No problems or arguments just acting like happy newlyweds. Pretend it's the happily ever after you wanted when you were younger but if this goes wrong both of our images will suffer. Now you may not care about how the people see you but you know how much my image means to me." He felt ridiculous speaking to her as she was hiding under the covers like a terrified child. He grabbed the covers and yanked them down. "Quit being so stubborn!" He snapped. His look of anger turned to satisfaction as he watched Mara jerk away from him.

A couple hours had passed and it was time to get ready for the day that would seal her fate. Harpus had left to go tend to some things and Mara was currently getting dressed and ready for the wedding. A couple of maids had come to help her out. The sight of another human being that wasn't Harpus and that wasn't a guard in armor felt comforting for her. These girls seemed happy and excited about helping a future queen. For once in the two weeks, she felt comfort in a human being. She could converse with them and she felt like she was at home for the first time in a while. The girls gawked at the beautiful black wedding dress and Mara had to admit, she was impressed. The usually quiet room was filled with conversation and life. To Mara's surprise, she had laughed a couple of times, genuine laughs of happiness. "My god you look beautiful!" one of the maids said in amazement as she stepped back to make sure everything was in order. Mara had almost forgotten about the wedding and Harpus completely. The smile on her face faded and the realization hit her like a brick again. "Are you ok dear?" The same maid has asked.

"Ya, I'm fine, just nervous." That wasn't a complete lie. She was nervous, nauseous, and terrified all at once. "I don't know if I want this. Two weeks to get to know him just seems a bit fast-paced." She wanted to tell these girls everything he'd done to her, all of those stupid rules he put in place, all of the threats, all of the times he had hit her for breaking minor rules, everything. But she knew that he'd have her head if she told anyone.

"He can be... Loud and scary sometimes, everyone in Tenebris knows that. But I think that soon enough you'll be able to get to him. You shouldn't worry dear, you're his wife he'll be lenient for you." Of course, the maid didn't know the extent of his cruelty to Mara so she didn't know how wrong her words were. She didn't know about the rules or the threats. To her, Mara seemed like a nervous bride to be. 

" I hope that's how it goes." Is all Mara could say at that point.

Soon the time came for the ceremony. The maids had been trying to comfort Mara, but she felt sick. The rest of her life would be determined by this day. SHe'd be stuck with Harpus for the rest of her life. Her dreams were slowly circling the drain as the music started up. The dark veil covered her face so people couldn't see the look on her face, the nervous quivering of her lip, or the fact her eyes were fixed to the floor. She could feel the thousands of eyes staring at her as she neared the altar. When she reached the alter the music stopped and she was faced with  _ him. _ Her life as she knew it was officially over. The priest finally spoke, "Do you, Prince Harpus Bellum take Princess Mara Aero to be your lawfully wedded wife." Even though the thin tulle-like fabric she could see Harpus' predatory eyes glaring into hers.

"I do."

Mara knew that was how he'd respond, she knew she was expected to say the same thing if she wanted to protect her family. "...And do you, Princess Mara Aero take Prince Harpus Bellum to be your lawfully wedded husband.

"I-" she paused for a second, she could feel his burning gaze staring right through the veil. "I do" She wanted to say I don't, she wanted to run as far away from him as she could but that wasn't her choice to make. Since she had been deep in thought it came as a shock when Harpus lifted the veil. She knew what was about to happen and it felt like her heart dropped.

"You may kiss the bride"

It probably didn't look like it to the crowd but Harpus jerked Mara towards him. The kiss probably only lasted a couple of seconds but it dragged on for her. She wanted to pull away but with the crowd there she knew she couldn't. When he finally pulled away Mara had to physically keep herself from throwing up.

The rest of the wedding wasn't of much note. Just the two keeping up the act of the picture-perfect couple. But soon the party ended and the act faded away. The two changed out of the fancy clothing and Mara was ready to sleep but that wasn't what the plan was. She walked out of the closet wearing her normal nightgown. She saw Harpus sitting on the bed and she looked away from him quickly. She made it to her side of the bed before Harpus stopped her. "That little slip up during the ceremony was completely unacceptable." She kept her gaze away from his. "It was simple really, I do is all you had to say. But of course, you had to trip up. When will you learn to just follow my rules?" His tone was cold and demanding. "So you just not going to say anything?" Mara felt her heart start to thump hard again. He reached over and grabbed her wrist tightly. "Look at me when I speak to you!" The sound of his yelling rang through the empty room. She finally looked up at him.

"I-" She didn't know what to say. He was in that mood where anything and everything she tried to say would set him off. She bit the inside of her cheek as she waited for him to say anything.

"You what? You really need to learn how to finish your sentences." His nails started to dig into Mara's wrist.

"I'm sorry." She didn't mean it but if it pleased him she would keep it to herself. 

"I'm done with the fact that you can't even listen to a couple simple rules! Is it really that hard to just shut your damn mouth and listen?" After two weeks of yelling, Mara had learned to just bite her cheek harder and listen to what he was saying. 

"I said I-" She was interrupted mid sentence, there was no stopping him from his tantrum now.

"I didn't say you could speak!" He started approaching Mara and she stood there knowing that she'd be in over her head if she screwed up again. "Your father obviously never taught you propper manners, I guess I'll have to then." 

She wanted to ask him what that meant, she was on the verge of fight or flight mode but she just looked him in the eye and stayed quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a clif hanger I know! the next chapter will be all that good stuff ;)


End file.
